1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and an authorizing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for authorization by utilizing wireless communication technique capable of penetrating through a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the display technology advances, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) nowadays have the advantages of low power consumption, slimness, compactness, high resolution, high color saturation, long life span, and so forth. Therefore, the LCDs have replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and are broadly used in various electronic products having a display function. In our daily life, the LCDs may be used in electronic apparatuses such as computer screens, televisions, and cameras. When it comes to teaching, the LCDs may be used in electronic whiteboards.
The electronic whiteboards provide the teacher with a tool convenient for writing and teaching and are equipped with a touch screen for sensing a touch of a stylus held by the teacher. Based on a trace of the touch, a corresponding pattern may be drawn on the touch screen.
However, current electronic whiteboards or other displays equipped with the touch screen merely provide display and touch operating functions, without any convenient authorization and authentication mechanism. As a result, when the user operates certain function requiring authorization, the user has to manually input authorization data, such as an account or a password for authorization, which causes much inconvenience to the user. Moreover, in a scenario where no authorization and authentication mechanism is set, any person may operate the display, which leads to data leakage from the display easily.